


Safe Return

by ZabaniChan



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan
Summary: Dean is kidnapped when he is 11 years old by known kidnapper/rapist who is on parole. He is missing for 18 years before he is found again through the help of the police, the parole officer, his family/friends and his hometown. When he found, they realize that he had two children - a 12 year old boy and 2 year old girl.
Kudos: 1





	Safe Return

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.  
> This was originally written in 2011

New Supernatural story.

This is a story that I thought of after watching 'The Abduction of Jaycee Dugard. I will either need:

*a beta to help me with this story

*a co-writer to write this with me

*or someone can take this project as their own (while crediting it to me) as a challenge.

If someone does wish to take this on as their own project, please let me know so that I can assure other's who may accuse you of 'stealing'.

Title: ?

Pairing/Characters: Castiel/Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Lucifer, Raphael, Bobby, Crowley, Michael, Anna - any other characters

Summary:

Dean is kidnapped when he is 11 years old by known kidnapper/rapist who is on parole. He is missing for 18 years before he is found again through the help of the police, the parole officer, his family/friends and his hometown. When he found, they realize that he had two children - a 12 year old boy and 2 year old girl.

Months after his rescue, safe with his family again, he meets Castiel, a traveling scholar. Castiel is planning on staying in town for a while, to relax to catch up with his family, who will be visiting soon for vacation to stay in a family cabin near Lake Tahoe.

The man who kidnapped and raped Dean had escaped when Dean and his children had been found, and was still on the run. When Lucifer, a lawyer, talks to the police to see how the case is going, he realizes that he recognizes the man in the sketch.

He get a copy of it and takes it home, showing it to the others, who all recognize the man as their brother, Raphael. Castiel brings Dean over and tells him everything they found out.


End file.
